


Nervous Energy

by kihyukie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Making Out, a lot of the characters are just mentioned im so sorry, good old mutual pining, idk i just tried to write something fun and light, jeno is what the kids these days would call Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyukie/pseuds/kihyukie
Summary: If this were real Jeno wouldn’t have to think about how it was all likely to come to an end within a week. How he would have to go crawling back to Mark to explain himself. How he’d have to learn to go back to normal around Donghyuck again if that were even possible.In the meantime, Jeno enjoyed himself.(alternatively: donghyuck is in need of a boyfriend and jeno isn't too sure why donghyuck chose him)





	Nervous Energy

**Author's Note:**

> whats up fuckers! long time no friends to lovers au
> 
> can i physically write anything else? the world will never know.. I TRIED I REALLY DID! at some point the fic i wanted wasnt working out plot wise so i scrapped it for this, better luck next time i guess!
> 
> regardless, enjoy <3

**PROBLEM:** My mom thinks I have a super cool, hot boyfriend. I do not in fact have a super cool, hot boyfriend. My mom wants my super cool, hot boyfriend to come over for dinner next week so she can meet said super cool, hot boyfriend. 

_ Click _ . The slide flew out to the left of the screen, another replacing it. 

**SOLUTION:** Get a super cool, hot boyfriend before next Thursday so he can meet my mother. 

_ Click _ . The next slide appears in bits and pieces, flying in like a puzzle. Jeno can’t help but laugh at what’s staring back at him, his eyes crinkling with amusement. 

Looking back at him was Captain America (perhaps Jeno’s favorite superhero, second only maybe to Spider-man because who couldn’t love him) in the famous pose of Uncle Sam. The text at the top reads “ _ I want  _ _ you _ _ ”  _ in a vintage looking font. That’s not all though. It’s the words at the bottom that make Jeno throw his head back in laughter, unable to stop himself from the sound bubbling out. 

Edited poorly over whatever previous message had been at the bottom are the words “ _ to be my fake super cool, hot boyfriend _ .” Jeno is in tears. 

It takes another couple seconds for Jeno to collect himself before he glances over to Donghyuck who’s sitting next to him, the laptop on his legs and a surprisingly nervous look on his face. “You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend?” He asked, still quite amused with the whole spectacle. 

Donghyuck nodded. Jeno pretends to miss how his friend flushes at the question. Interesting. 

“And so instead of just asking me like any normal person you created this masterpiece?”

Again, Donghyuck nodded. Already the nervous look on his face had returned to one of pride, obviously happy how entertained Jeno was with the powerpoint. Anything for a laugh. 

Jeno made eye contact with Captain America and let out another giggle. “How long did this even take?”

“I made it in my physics class. It took me like 10 minutes, but I guess it’s more than paid off.”

“So? What do you say?” The way it came out was rushed, more like  _ Whatdoyasay _ ? “Wanna do the honour of being my super cool, super hot fake boyfriend?”

Jeno fell silent for a moment, drawing up a list of pros and cons in his head. Pro: Donghyuck was probably his closest friend, so it would be believable for them to be dating. Pro: Donghyuck gave the best hugs, many of which Jeno had experienced firsthand, and was just overall very affectionate. Jeno was a big fan of this fact. Pro: Donghyuck’s mom  _ loved _ him and Jeno loved her cooking. 

Pro: Jeno just happened to have a giant crush on his best friend. 

Or was that a con? Jeno couldn’t figure it out. Sure he would be able to live out what it would be like to date Donghyuck, something he spent too much time daydreaming about, but it also wouldn’t help his other plan, How To Get Over Lee Donghyuck or HOTGOLD as Mark (someone who had a bit more experience in the area than Jeno) had dubbed it. 

(“What does the first O stand for?”

Mark shrugged. “It makes it sound cooler.”)

“Jen?” Donghyuck’s voice snapped Jeno out of his thoughts and he realized he had probably been quiet for too long. Here Jeno was, caught daydreaming about dating his best friend while said best friend sat beside him in all his glory waiting for Jeno’s answer regarding if he wanted to be his boyfriend. Ok so, fake boyfriend, not that it really mattered. 

Jeno wanted to say no. He really did, but it didn’t help that Donghyuck was Jeno’s weak spot, his Achilles heel, his goddamn kryptonite.  _ Why me? _ he wanted to ask. Why not Jaemin, someone who was way more cool and confident than Jeno. Why not Dejun, someone who was way hotter than Jeno. Hell, even Renjun had more experience when it came to relationships. 

_ Out of all of them he asked you. He likes  _ you, Jeno’s last brain cell provided and that was all it took. 

“Why can’t you just tell your mom you don’t have one?” Jeno asked as his last failsafe even though he knew when it came to Donghyuck’s mom (and his pride) it was never that easy. That earned him a look from the boy. Internally, Jeno sighed. 

“Sure, Donghyuck. I’d love to be your boyfriend.” The words stung a little and Jeno wished to god they were real, but he would settle for whatever he could get. (RULE #5 of operation HOTGOLD: Never make yourself settle. You’ll start to believe that’s all you deserve.)

But Jeno wasn’t thinking about that. All he could focus on was the way Donghyuck’s face lit up (with relief of getting his way Jeno figured), something Jeno never tired of. It was like waking up early enough to watch the sun peek above the horizon, bright and beautiful and brilliant. Seconds later the laptop on Donghyuck’s lap was placed on the floor before he launched himself into Jeno’s arms. 

Donghyuck wrapped himself around Jeno’s neck, his newly dyed hair tickling Jeno’s nose and his breath tickling Jeno’s neck. He smelled faintly like strawberries. Jeno decided maybe this wouldn’t be an awful idea after all. 

Donghyuck cornered Jeno ask soon as he stepped out of his lecture the next day. All it took was a promise of iced coffee for Jeno to follow him to the cafe just outside of the library, studies temporarily forgotten. 

“We have to plan out how we’re going to do this,” Donghyuck announced rather loudly when they got to a free table, getting some glares from other students sitting around them. Jeno seemed to be the only one fazed by the draw of attention. He should have known after being friends with Donghyuck for the last couple of years that everything about the boy was anything but subtle - from his blazing red hair to his boisterous personality. 

Leaning forward, close enough that Jeno wouldn’t have to reach far to trace over the freckles on his face, Donghyuck placed his head in his hands, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “How do you feel about holding hands?” 

Jeno choked. 

_ Great, wonderful, all for it, I’ve been wanting to ask you that for ages, _ Jeno wanted to say but at the moment he was more preoccupied with getting air back into his lungs while Donghyuck looked on in a mix of concern and amusement. He managed to nod while taking in shaky breaths. 

“Great,” Donghyuck smiled sweetly and Jeno blamed the way he felt his face heat up on embarrassment over nearly just dying. That was totally the only reason. Seriously. 

Donghyuck, to his horror, was just getting started. “How about kissing?” 

Jeno nearly choked again. He hoped that if he tried his best to act cool and collected Donghyuck couldn’t see through his gay breakdown. “So we’re just jumping straight to it, huh?”

“Hey I’m just doing what I’ve seen in the movies! They always make a list of the rules of the relationship.” Jeno snorted. More solemnly Dongyhuck added, “Plus I want to make sure I don’t make you uncomfortable or anything. I would hate to cross any lines.”

Jeno was fairly sure he’d be ok with Donghyuck crossing any line he was thinking about, but he wasn’t about to announce that to the other. “Thanks man,” he said, offering Donghyuck a smile. 

“Alright then, back to kissing,” Donghyuck declared a little bit too loud for being in public. Someone nearby shushed them and Jeno wanted nothing more than to disappear. Why couldn’t Donghyuck have waited until they got back to the dorms? Now he’d have to go to the cafe across campus if he wanted coffee. 

“You can’t just say that,” Jeno whined. Not trusting his mouth to keep his secrets Jeno took a couple seconds to collect his thoughts. “Uh, I think like kisses on the cheek and forehead are okay. I mean PDA will probably be expected once we tell people, so like, yeah it’s fine.” 

“Damn and here I thought I’d finally get to make out with you.” 

_ What? _ “I mean-”

“Don’t shit your pants Jeno. I was just joking.” Donghyuck was doubled over in laughter at the face Jeno had just pulled. Jeno, on the other hand, was mortified; his heart beating a mile a minute.

Right. It was a joke. Who would want to make out with their best friend. Haha. 

“What else?” Jeno asked, eager to change the topic and stop himself from the dangerous daydream of kissing Donghyuck. 

Taking a sip of his coffee Donghyuck seemed to ponder the next question. Maybe he wasn’t as prepared as Jeno had thought. “Are there any pet names you hate?”

With no previous relationship experience to base his answer off Jeno didn’t think he had much of a preference. He told Donghyuck as much, which resulted in a dangerous smile from the other. 

“Ok, sweetie pie.”

The look Jeno sent Donghyuck was murderous. 

You would think after being friends with Donghyuck for a couple years and multiple words of caution from Mark (and even Yangyang once) the younger would have less of an effect on Jeno. Instead, it seemed to be the opposite case. The more Donghyuck pushed his boundaries with Jeno, the more he smiled, the more he latched on to the other, the more Jeno was affected. 

At this point Donghyuck was a trap that Jeno couldn’t get free from no matter how hard he tried. 

“Ok so we'll stick to the basics then,  _ baby _ .” The way Donghyuck said it was addicting and when Jeno’s heart skipped a beat he knew he was truly fucked. Jeno’s face lit up like a stop sign, but he didn’t have it in him to stop Donghyuck, nor did he really want to. 

Things fell into place quite quickly after that. They agreed not to tell their friends (“Why give them blackmail material. Yangyang still hasn’t let my sunburn go”) and Jeno took it as the perfect excuse for not having to validate and explain his (very poor) decisions to Mark. The last thing he needed was Mark telling him how he would only get hurt from this (RULE #15 of operation HOTGOLD: You’ll want to always say yes, even if you know you’ll get hurt. It’s ok to say no sometimes.)

It was a dumb rule. Jeno was an adult with a single functioning brain cell. He could make his own decisions. 

Further, they both agreed to plan a date in the days beforehand so they had at least some experience acting like a couple and hopefully some stories to make it more believable. Planning a date would be the easiest part of this whole thing Jeno figured. Ever the romantic, Jeno had a whole page in his journal dedicated to date ideas that he wanted to one day take someone (read: Donghyuck) on. He didn’t think he would ever get to plan some of them, especially with the current object of his affections. 

For once, Jeno was looking forward for the rest of the week.

  
  
  


Of all the ways to wake up on a Saturday morning, Donghyuck entering his dorm room yelling “What’s up fucker?”, turning on all the lights and stealing Jeno’s blanket was definitely not one of Jeno’s favorites. It wasn’t the first time and wouldn’t be the last either, but Jeno was thankful Renjun wasn’t around this time or Donghyuck might have to start fearing for his life. 

(After their first meeting being similar to what Jeno had just experienced, Donghyuck and Renjun started off on the wrong foot with Renjun threatening murder before the hours of 9 am. In fact, for the first almost year Renjun had effectively banned Donghyuck from coming over to the dorm with Jeno. 

That was until, Renjun realized Donghyuck was friends with Dejun, someone who Renjun had been trying to get closer to since crossing paths with him at a cafe on campus once. Donghyuck was invited back into their friend group, this time with open arms, and the rest was pretty much history. 

Donghyuck and Renjun together were a force to be reckoned with and Jeno felt pity for anyone who wronged them.)

Jeno grumbled a reply and stuck his head back under his pillow. Five more minutes. Donghyuck at any point was too much, but having to see Donghyuck in his full glory when Jeno was barely half awake was just too much for his heart. Briefly he wondered how much convincing it would take for Donghyuck to come lay down with him before pushing away the thought. 

“Get up, Jeno. We have a date today,” Donghyuck said in a sing song voice as grabbed Jeno’s arms, trying to haul the taller boy out of bed. 

That woke Jeno up. Honestly he wasn’t sure how he had forgotten since his nerves had kept him up until almost 3am. It was his brains fault for not being able to function on less than nine hours of sleep.

Donghyuck’s hands were hot on his wrists. Jeno may have laughed when Mark had called Donghyuck the sun, but he couldn’t deny it. There was something so captivating about him, warm skin and blinding smiles that left Jeno breathless. 

“Ok. I’m getting up.” Jeno rolled out of bed with minimal help from Donghyuck even though the other still had a hand around one of Jeno’s wrists. It burned. 

“Let me get dressed and then we can go. Do I need to bring anything?” Jeno asked, already moving on autopilot towards his closet. Nearly tripping on a pair of boxers with cat print (what was Jeno supposed to do? Not impulse buy them at 1am while high off cold medication?) he kicked them under his bed, hoping Donghyuck had been looking elsewhere. 

Judging by the laugh he let out, the spectacle hadn’t escaped him. Thankfully, he didn’t comment on it though. “Just your sexy self and maybe some sunscreen if you think you’ll burn from being outside longer than an hour. I know your body isn’t used to it.”

“We’re about to go on a date, shouldn’t you be sweet and loving and not making fun of my sensitive skin?”  _ Fake date,  _ Jeno’s brain reminded him to which he promptly told it to fuck off.

“You’re right dear, I’m so sorry. Would you like some help putting on sunscreen?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Jeno laughed, pointing towards the door of his room. Donghyuck got the message, leaving the room for Jeno to change, his cackle following behind him on the way out, but not before bouncing around in Jeno’s heart. 

After finally settling on an outfit, a pair of ripped jeans that he  _ knew _ made his legs look good thanks to many compliments and comments from Jaemin, and a baby blue t-shirt that he wore tucked in. At the last second he grabbed his glasses off the floor (funny, they were on his bedside table the last time he remembered seeing them) in favour of struggling to put in contacts and walked out to find Donghyuck. 

Minutes later Jeno found himself in Donghyuck’s car, pop music playing out of the somewhat broken speakers. Driving with Donghyuck was always felt like gamble. Something about his one hand on the wheel, the other in his lap or crooked out the window, wind blowing back his hair made Jeno feel reckless. How badly Jeno wanted Donghyuck’s hand to be resting on his knee, preferably fingers linked with his own. 

“You’re staring,” Donghyuck pointed out, voice dripping honey. He was clearly satisfied with himself having caught Jeno. Jeno reeled like he had been electrocuted, turning his head to look out the window. 

“Maybe so,” Jeno mumbled, hoping Donghyuck wouldn’t hear it over the music and cringing when his plan backfired. Damn, maybe Yangyang’s theory about Donghyuck being part vampire was right. 

“Like what you see?” Donghyuck asked taking a second to turn and smile cheekily at Jeno. Bam. That was it. If he hadn’t already been, Jeno was a goner.

Still slightly mortified (his face was red, he could feel it  _ burning _ ) Jeno decided it was now or never. He would probably live to regret the moment if things turned south, but he was tired of being a coward. If Donghyuck found it weird Jeno could just play it off as fake boyfriend duties anyways. 

“I’m not sure if you’ve noticed but you’re very pretty, Hyuck.” 

Like magic, Donghyuck was rendered speechless. Jeno had never seen him this affected before. He could have sworn he felt the car jerk slightly as he said it, but neither of them chose to comment on it. They rode the rest of the trip in silence, Jeno too mortified to say anything else, afraid that maybe he was the one to cross a line this time. 

“We’re here,” Donghyuck announced putting the car into park. Jeno looked around not quite knowing exactly where they were, but knowing the trails leading down to the river were nearby. 

“If you brought me here to hike Donghyuck...I swear to god-”

“Relax Jen.” Donghyuck leaned over to grab something out of the backseat. “I brought you here for a picnic,” he said cheerfully, holding a bag full of what Jeno hoped was store bought food (although he’d be dead if he ever admitted that out loud). 

Getting out of the car, Jeno trailed slightly behind Donghyuck as he waited for the other to find the perfect place to set up their blanket. Before he realized what was happening, Donghyuck had slowed down a stride taking Jeno’s hand in his own, squeezing softly. Caught off guard Jeno froze, missing a step before realizing that this was indeed reality. 

“Everything ok, baby?” 

Life was unfair. So, so unfair. None of this was real. Jeno just sort of wanted to cry. Instead he just tightened his grip in Donghyuck’s hand without saying anything. He didn’t miss the small victory smile on Donghyuck’s face.

It took another fifteen minutes for Donghyuck to find a nice place along the trails to set up camp and Jeno thought it might have gone on longer if his stomach hadn’t loudly growled. 

It felt right, Jeno noticed. Being on a date with his best friend. 

Donghyuck had obviously put a lot of thought into the date. Food was one of the easiest ways to Jeno’s heart and Donghyuck has stocked up on all of his favorites; it looked like Donghyuck had spared no expense when it came to what he chose to bring. It felt like an actual date which equally frustrated and excited him and for a moment Jeno let himself entertain the idea that Donghyuck liked him back. 

If this were real Jeno wouldn’t have to think about how it was all likely to come to an end within a week, after dinner with Donghyuck’s mother. How he would have to go crawling back to Mark to explain himself. How he’d have to learn to go back to normal around Donghyuck again (if that were even possible). 

In the meantime, Jeno enjoyed himself. 

He loved the way Dongyhuck’s hand fit in his own. He loved the heat that radiated off the other boy at they sat shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip and watched clouds pass overhead. He loved the lingering gazes Donghyuck sent him and the way his laughter rang out when Jeno made a joke. 

Everything between them was so easy. 

Maybe Jeno was a little bit in love. 

“So, what’s your ranking? On a scale of one to ten,” Donghyuck asked as Jeno placed the last container of food back into the basket. It wasn’t nearly as neatly packed as Donghyuck had managed before and they were barely able to close it. 

“Hmm...” Jeno thought out loud, relishing in the way Donghyuck’s full attention was on him, eagerly awaiting an answer. “A solid two,” he said, with a twist of a smile, deciding to have some fun. 

He watched Donghyuck deflate and Jeno’s heart sank. “Really?” Donghyuck’s voice was too unsure for Jeno’s liking, he hadn’t meant for this. 

“No, Donghyuck, baby,” Jeno ignored how naturally the term of endearment slipped out. “I really enjoyed it. I’d give you at least a nine point five. A laid-back date with good food and a cute boy, what more could I ask for?”

“Aw cute. Can you add that to my yelp page?” Donghyuck joked, but Jeno could tell by the flush on his cheeks that the other boy was flustered by Jeno’s compliments. Mission success. 

Jeno started talking again before he could stop himself, “You know I love spending time with you, Hyuck.” 

Donghyuck preened under Jeno’s vulnerability. Sure, Jeno loved his friends, but he wasn’t the best when it came to expressing it, especially verbally. “I do, but it’s always nice to hear it.”

“Well I really do. I never feel worried around you, like I don’t have to think about what to say next. Also I love your laugh. You always laugh at my jokes even if they aren’t funny.” 

“ _ Jeno _ .” 

This time, it was Jeno who interlocked their hands on the walk back to the vehicle, swinging them lightly between them. The sun was warm on their backs as it faded behind the horizon and Jeno’s heart was content from the events of the day. He wanted to stay in this moment forever.

Two days later Jeno found himself standing on Donghyuck’s doorstep, a knot of nerves in his stomach. After Donghyuck’s date working out so well Jeno got a little insecure about his own. To be honest, he would have enjoyed it no matter when Donghyuck had planned - he just hoped Donghyuck felt the same. 

“Hey,” Donghyuck said, opening the door and effectively shutting down Jeno’s brain.

Donghyuck was wearing a pair of skinny white jeans (the same ones Jeno had a meltdown over the first time he saw Donghyuck wearing them. It took Mark two hours and the threat of calling Renjun before Jeno would leave his room to hang out with his friends again) with a loose-fitting, patterned button up shirt. Two of the top buttons were undone showing golden skin. Jeno wiped his bottom lip to make sure he wasn’t drooling. 

“That good huh?” Donghyuck quirked his eyebrow, an amused but prideful look on his face. He knew he looked good and it pissed Jeno off. It’s not like Jeno didn’t try either, tight black jeans with more rips in the thighs than fabric and a white graphic tee lazily tucked in, it was that with Donghyuck in this state thinking about anything else was secondary. 

(RULE #3 of operation HOTGOLD: He’s hot. That’s a fact. Take a couple seconds to breathe and then try to move on. Every time he becomes more self aware of his looks he gets the advantage.) 

Jeno was failing Mark, but he chose to deal with that fact later on. Instead, he weakly nodded and turned to walk back to his car only hoping Donghyuck was following and not put off with his silence. 

Ever the gentleman, Jeno left Donghyuck in charge of the music and soon enough Day6 was blasting through the speakers. They didn’t speak except for a couple small comments here and there, Jeno far too nervous to hold a full conversation and for once Donghyuck seemed content enough to sit in silence. 

“Jeno, you didn’t,” Donghyuck was the first to break the silence when they pulled into the aquarium parking lot. 

Jeno couldn’t tell if his tone was good or bad. “Do you not w-”

“Did Dejun help you set this up?”

Jeno shook his head blankly, he hadn’t spoken to the other since the last time they had all gotten together at Mark’s. He still couldn’t figure out what was so wrong about a date at an aquarium. Maybe Donghyuck was a very big animal rights activist and felt disgusted by coming to such a place - Jeno couldn’t really fault him from that, after all he had been a vegetarian for a year himself. 

“You’re telling me you didn’t talk to Dejun, the same person I complained to last week about wanting to go from an aquarium since it’s been forever, and instead just planned this yourself?” Donghyuck seemed more excited than a kid on Christmas and when he grinned Jeno felt his worries melt away. 

Jeno nodded again. 

“Oh my god, I  _ love _ you. Let’s go!” Within the next moment Donghyuck was out of the car and already halfway towards the entrance leaving behind a stunned Jeno. 

_ I love you too, _ Jeno thought, swallowing down the words. 

About halfway through the aquarium Jeno decided this might have been one of, if not his best idea, yet. Donghyuck was like a little kid, running around from tank to tank, pulling Jeno along from where their hands are linked. Between excited gasps, Donghyuck pulling him close to point something out, and random facts that Donghyuck already knows about all of these fish, Jeno realizes he is very much so in love with his best friend. 

What’s also nice is that Donghyuck is so captured by each of the displays that Jeno can stare as much as he wants. Jeno loves the ways his eyes sparkle when he gets excited, how his hair is starting to grow out and is now getting tangled in his eyelashes. He thinks about how soft Donghyuck’s lips look and how much he wants to kiss them when they curl up in a smile. 

“Jen, come check this out.” 

Donghyuck leads him over to where a demonstration is going on; there’s someone scuba diving in the tank with the sharks while someone outside the tank narrates what they’re doing. 

“Wanna watch?” Jeno asks. The other nods his head, hair bouncing as he turns back to watch the diver swim among the fish and Jeno feels like he could die happy in this moment. 

It only gets better a moment later when Jeno pulls Donghyuck into his side so a family with a stroller could get by, but instead of moving back Donghyuck settles into Jeno’s side, resting his head on Jeno’s shoulder. Jeno’s grip tightens where it’s laying around Donghyuck’s waist, hand splayed over his hip. 

Out of pure instinct Jeno slowly pressed a kiss to Donghyuck’s temple, drawing away quickly when he realized what had been done. Kisses were fine right? They had discussed this. Donghyuck wouldn’t think he was weird right? Oh god- 

“Jeno.” Donghyuck’s voice brought him back. Checking his face for discomfort Jeno found none, the fact that Donghyuck was still in his arms was another reassurance. “It’s okay. Breathe.” 

“You guys make a cute couple.” Surprisingly, it wasn’t the first time that day they had heard the comment - it flattered Jeno more than anything, he knew they looked good together - but this time Jeno  _ knew _ the voice. A cold shock filled his body and Donghyuck’s voice flooded his head,  _ let’s not tell our friends okay, we won’t have to explain why we broke up and it’s less of a chance for any kind of blackmail.  _

Jeno dropped his hand from Donghyuck’s side and turned to see Na Jaemin, trailed by a taller boy he didn’t recognize. 

Attention caught by Jeno reacting, Donghyuck looked away from the demonstration to see the other boys approaching. From his side, Jeno could feel the other tense up, but he didn’t miss the way Donghyuck wrapped an arm around his waist. He also didn’t miss the glance Jaemin sent Donghyuck. 

“Fancy running into you guys here,” Jaemin revealed his signature blinding smile. It had been awhile since Jeno had seen him last and by the looks of Jaemin taking the other boys hand in his own, they both had a lot to catch up on. 

Donghyuck nodded towards Jaemin’s friend, “I see things worked out.” Briefly, Jeno wondered if Donghyuck knew something he didn’t; after all, Donghyuck and Jaemin had always been closer.    
  


Jaemin’s smile somehow turned even more bright, a look of adoration on his face. “They did. Jeno, Donghyuck, this is my boyfriend Jisung.” Jisung gave a small wave from Jaemin’s side with his free hand, a shy smile on his face. “I see things worked out for you too, Duckie,” Jaemin added, glancing at Jeno. “I’m really glad.”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck laughed, but Jeno could tell it was forced. He raised an eyebrow at Donghyuck hoping the boy got his message,  _ What’s going on? What did I miss? _

Before Donghyuck could reply Jaemin spoke up again, “We’ll let you guys get back to your date.” Oh.  _ Oh _ . Jaemin thought this was real. “You should come over tomorrow. I’m throwing a small party since my parents are out of town. The usual crowd will be there.”

_ So all their close friends, _ Jeno realized. Jeno agreed before he could stop and think. He hated turning people down and Jaemin tended to having a compelling influence. 

“Awesome! See you then,” Jaemin waved as he walked off with Jisung. Jeno watched as he threw an arm around the taller boy, they were a cute match. 

Coming to terms with what he had just agreed to Jeno turned to Donghyuck to find the other staring calmly back. 

“Shit, sorry. We don’t have to go if you want. We can just tell Jaemin it’s fake and bribe him not to tell anyone,” Jeno blurted not even bothering to hide the panic in his face and voice. The last thing he wanted to do was pin Donghyuck in an uncomfortable situation. 

“Baby, take a breath.” Donghyuck linked their hands. “It’s ok. I’m fine with going as long as you are.”

“Are you sure?”  _ I thought you didn’t want them to know,  _ Jeno thinks, but doesn’t have the courage to say because even thinking the words hurts him a bit. 

In his back pocket Jeno can feel his phone vibrate at the same time he sees Donghyuck’s light up in his hand. He doesn’t bother checking, knowing it was probably the group chat and that Donghyuck would share whatever was said. 

“Yes, plus I think it would be sort of hard to silence him now.” Holding up his phone, Donghyuck showed Jeno the most recent message in their group chat. 

**Jaem: jeno!! duckie!! see u at the party tomorrow, have fun on ur date!! <3 **

  
  
  


Against his better judgement, Jeno finds himself in Jaemin’s basement less than twenty four hours later, Donghyuck currently in his lap, both of them buzzing with alcohol. Usually Jeno wasn’t one to drink much, but when Jaemin announced Donghyuck and Jeno’s arrival at the party as “the hot new couple” he grabbed whatever alcoholic beverage was closest, not caring about the consequences. 

The heat in the room was comfortable only because a majority of it was coming from Donghyuck himself. Somewhere Yangyang’s voice rang out, followed by a screech from Chenle and what Jeno’s brain helpfully provided was Jisung’s loud voice. 

As it turns out, Chenle and Jisung had been friends since primary school and since everyone else was increasingly busy with university, Jaemin had begun hanging out with the two boys more often. Apparently he hadn’t been together with Jisung long either, but they had both been pining for long enough. 

“If I had to spend one more minute in the same room with them while they made fucking heart eyes at each other I would have puked everywhere,” Chenle had stated rather loudly when Jaemin had finished talking.

When Dejun turned his interrogation to Jeno and Donghyuck, a rather drunk Jeno proclaimed he had made the first move and confessed to Donghyuck. In turn, Donghyuck simply shrugged in agreeance when all eyes in the room turned to him and sank back comfortably into Jeno’s side. To Jeno’s surprise, their friends bought it, each going back to their own conversations, leaving Jeno to deal with the aftermath in his head. 

A couple hours had passed since then and while Donghyuck was still stuck to his side (not that there were any complaints) Jeno was considerably more sober and therefore overthinking things more than he should have been. It was to the point that when Mark came up and tried to start a conversation he left after a minute of not getting anything back.

Jeno couldn’t bring himself to lie to Mark. 

“Hey.” Jeno felt an elbow in his side and turned to find Donghyuck staring intently back at him. He looked so concerned that Jeno felt genuinely bad. Not only had he made Donghyuck come to this party as a couple when he didn’t want to tell his friends, but he also managed to bring the mood down enough to ruin Donghyuck’s night. 

_ Are you ok? _ Donghyuck mouths, or maybe he said it out loud, but the bass of the current song drowns it out regardless. Jeno nods. 

“Come here,” Donghyuck says as he stands and offers Jeno a hand. He gave Donghyuck a face, but with his curiosity temporarily overcoming his worries he followed Donghyuck out of the room and down the hall towards where he knew Jaemin’s room was. 

“You better not fuck in my room, I’ll kill you.” Jaemin called after them, followed by Mark telling him to shut the fuck up. Even sober Jeno couldn’t find it in himself to be bothered by the comment, Jaemin couldn’t be more wrong. 

Sure enough, Dongyhuck pulled Jeno inside Jaemin’s room, shutting the door quietly behind them, the rest of the world fading away. Unsure of where to go or what Donghyuck wanted from him, Jeno stayed rooted by the door as Donghyuck threw himself on Jaemin’s bed, his hair bouncing with the movement. His cheeks were slightly flushed, from the alcohol Jeno guessed, knowing that even though Donghyuck had drank considerably less than Jeno himself, he was the lightweight of their friend group. 

Under any other circumstances, this whole situation would have Jeno panicking for another reason. Donghyuck, in full makeup and stupidly short shorts, a flush across his cheeks was a force to be reckoned with - something Jeno didn’t think he was strong enough for. Luckily, his mind was too busy worried with thoughts of guilt that there was no room for such panic. 

“Wanna tell me what’s on your mind?” Donghyuck asked, holding out a hand to draw Jeno closer. 

_ I like you. A lot. Maybe since the first time we met but this week really made me realize that and well, I wouldn’t mind being your boyfriend for real.  _ Jeno shook his head, the words were too hard to say, rejection would be all too easy to hear. To Jeno, it wasn’t worth the risk of losing what they already had. 

Jeno took a step towards Donghyuck. 

“Can I tell you something that’s on mine?” Dongyhuck asked, his voice soft and quiet and small. Jeno nodded, a knot forming in his stomach, adding to what was already there. He wasn’t sure what Donghyuck had to say, but the tone of his voice caught Jeno off guard. 

“Can you come here?” Grabbing his wrist, Donghyuck guided Jeno until he was standing between Donghyuck’s legs where he was perched on the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arms around Jeno’s thighs, effectively trapping the taller boy, even though Jeno could easily step away if he truly wanted. 

“You’re very beautiful,” Donghyuck stated without any warning and Jeno wasn’t too sure his ears were working correctly, but the look on Donghyuck’s face when Jeno glanced down was too raw and honest. Something hot spiked in Jeno’s chest. 

Jeno shook his head, ready to argue, “I-”

“Please just let me finish, Jeno. Okay?” Jeno could see how quickly Donghyuck was breathing, the rise and fall of his shirt giving away his nerves. As if by second nature, Jeno found himself nodding again, putting his hands on Donghyuck’s shoulders to steady himself. 

“I’ve realized something the last couple of days. I think I knew it for awhile now and didn’t really want to admit it to myself, but there’s no use hiding it now I guess.” Donghyuck took a deep breath once, twice, and Jeno swore that time stopped. “I really like you, Jeno.”

“Oh?” Jeno said stupidly. It sounded like more of an exhale than anything, like the air being punched out of his lungs. 

“I wanna keep going on dates with you and holding your hand and calling you baby and I sorta really,  _ really _ want to kiss you.” 

“Why don’t you?” Jeno asked, the last bit of alcohol in his system making him bolder than usual. The confession helped a bit too, giving Jeno that last boost of confidence he needed to lean in, taking Donghyuck face gently in his hands. The way Donghyuck looked at him, disbelief written on his face, lips parted in a small ‘o’ was addicting. 

For a moment nothing happened. Donghyuck’s breath was hot on Jeno’s face as Jeno waited for the other boy to make the final move. Slowly, Jeno traced over the freckles dotting Donghyuck’s face, loving the way it caused the youngers breath to hitch. His skin was hot to the touch. 

“Is this okay?” Donghyuck’s voice was barely above a whisper and Jeno was sure that if he wasn’t solely focused on the other in the moment he would have missed it. 

“More than okay,” Jeno promised, shifting forward to press his lips to Donghyuck’s. 

Jeno’s head was empty and this time the buzz of the alcohol was replaced with that of pure exhilaration. It took a moment, likely to realize that this was actually happening, before Donghyuck started kissing back at pace that Jeno tried his best to match, a small noise trapped in the back of his throat. 

In all his years, Jeno never imagined his first kiss to be with someone he liked or even knew. The way he saw it in his head was always with some stranger, usually in a club once he finally got fed up and decided to see what he was missing out on. Nothing else had been realistic until this moment. 

Now, Jeno signed happily against Donghyuck’s lips, drinking in the closeness of the other, tangling one of his hands in Donghyuck’s hair, slightly surprised at how soft it was even with Donghyuck’s chronic habit. 

“Hi,” Donghyuck said shyly, tilting his head back a bit to regain his breath. While Jeno wanted to whine at the current lack of kissing, he took the opportunity to thank everyone and everything for the sight in front of him. There was a blush high up on Donghyuck’s cheeks and Jeno could see where it ran down his chest, disappearing under his shirt. 

Donghyuck looked up at him through hooded eyes and Jeno couldn’t help himself from staring at how glossy his lips were.  _ He _ had done that to Donghyuck and the knowledge hit him with a strong sense of pride. Lee Jeno was the reason Donghyuck looked so disheveled. 

“W-” Jeno started as he felt Donghyuck’s hands move, this time settling on his ass so he could pull Jeno forward to sit on his thighs, urging the other to get comfortable as Donghyuck shifted further back on the bed, drawing Jeno with him. 

“Is this still okay?” Donghyuck asked again once they had settled - him leaning against the wall, his hands on Jeno’s hips were he was seated in Donghyuck’s lap. 

Jeno nodded, ducking his head into the crook of Donghyuck's neck to hide how flustered he was. “I really like you too, Donghyuck.” Jeno grinned, practically glowing with how good it felt to finally be able to say those words and even better, knowing they were reciprocated. 

Whatever words Donghyuck had on the tip of his tongue was swallowed up as Jeno kissed him again, slightly more desperate and in control this time. Donghyuck whined as he tugged Jeno in closer, a sound that Jeno wished he would be able to hear a million times over. 

Kissing Donghyuck was overwhelming, although Jeno wasn’t sure why he thought it would be anything else. The younger was moving constantly, his hands pulling at Jeno’s hair, brushing down his sides and across his chest, daring on his ass. His mouth was the same too. Moving like velvet against Jeno’s, licking into his mouth after Donghyuck snuck his hands under Jeno’s shirt causing the other to moan, biting Jeno’s bottom lip (which he was sure looked bruised by now). 

This time it was Jeno who pulled away first, sucking in the air as if he had forgotten how to breathe. In his current haze, Jeno wanted, needed, to know where they stood now. Where this all left them. “Do you still want me to come to dinner with you?”

Donghyuck laughed, the sound ringing in Jeno’s ears like bells and taking up residence in his heart. “Of course.” He grabbed Jeno’s hands bringing them to his chest and made sure Jeno’s attention was fully on him. “Lee Jeno, would you do me the honour of being my super cool, super hot, not fake boyfriend?”

Jeno’s heart surged and briefly he had the thought that he had only been put on Earth to hear those words. “Yes. Yes, I would love to.” 

  
  
  


It felt like deja vu - standing on Donghyuck’s porch, nerves eating up his insides, but this time because he was about to be introduced to Donghyuck’s mother as his official boyfriend.  _ Boyfriend _ , the word still made Jeno giddy to think about, the last twenty four hours felt more like a dream than anything else. 

The door swung open, revealing Donghyuck and Jeno’s heart jumped in his chest. This would never get old. 

“You look good,” Donghyuck said in lieu of a greeting. Even after Donghyuck had told him to play it cool, Jeno still put a little more effort than usual into his appearance. After all, it wasn’t every day you were introduced to your friends mother as his boyfriend. 

Jeno could feel the heat on his face as he thanked Donghyuck, not missing the way the younger stepped closer into his space. 

“Ready to go?” Donghyuck asked, looking up at Jeno before leaning in to press a sweet kiss to his cheek. 

“Yeah, let’s do this.” Jeno reached out to take Donghyuck’s hand between following the other boy back inside, stepping together towards their future. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave me a 5 star yelp review abt ur thoughts n favorite moments!
> 
> fun facts:  
\- mark had a VERY BIG crush on hyuck which was not reciprocated..took him some time to move on (until jaehyun showed up) but now he tries to help others (jeno) navigate through the difficulties of having a crush on the Actual Sun Lee Donghyuck  
\- hyucks sunburn was of a handprint yangyang slapped on w sunscreen after he fell asleep. photos circulated the gc for the next month  
\- hyuck n jeno met sometime in their first year of uni at a party that jaemin threw and mark dragged jeno to. hyuck was drunkly singing karaoke and for jeno it was love at first sight (hyuck doesnt remember much of the night aside from the quiet pretty boy that he locked eyes with)  
\- hyuck dyes his hair pretty regularly although here its bright red (limitless era thank u) which he keeps for nearly 6 months, the longest in awhile..the only reason he isnt bald is bc yeri is a hair sytle apprentice n helps hyuck in exchange for free meals and gossip  
\- jeno was a vegetarian for a little over a year before he got anemic n had to stop, he's still very conscious of the animal products he consumes  
\- jaemin is the only one who is able to call donghyuck duckie.. once renjun tried and ended up with a chunk of his hair missing the next morning


End file.
